


Ship In A Bottle

by SoManyFAMdoms



Series: Songfics of Varying Shittiness [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Dark Side, Other, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFAMdoms/pseuds/SoManyFAMdoms
Summary: A songfic for introloceit, to the really good song Ship In A Bottle by Steffan Argus!
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, introloceit
Series: Songfics of Varying Shittiness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170329
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Ship In A Bottle

Logan stood stock still in shock as the room shook around him. _Sailing on a ship in a bottle, anchor all your thoughts to the bottom._ He started to move, running back and forth to find the problem. _Pulling ropes and pulling your head back to see what is breaking the foremast._ He called out for the others, only to have no response. _**I** set sail alone, there is no crew. No one on the deck who can help **me**._ He sank to his knees, gripping his hair as voices threatened to drown him. _This is all **my** own battle to win, this is **my** ship and **I** am the captain._ Too caught up in the storm that was slowly overtaking his room, he didn't notice a concerned Janus rising, holding his shepherd's crook tightly. " _Oh captain, let's make a deal! Where we both say the things we both really feel._ " He called, holding out a hand as the breeze grew stronger. Logan barked a laugh. " _I feel scared and I'm starting to sink. And I only sink deeper the deeper I think!_ " _Oh captain! Oh captain, deal! Oh, captain deal! Oh, captain, deal!_ Janus moved swiftly, knocking aside flying papers and books to kneel by Logan. " _There are red spots, under your eyes, from when you cried into the sky._ " Remus, summoned by the chaos, rose as well, looking oddly worried. " _Ocean water's rising above your neck. You feel the glass, start to crack. Sailing on a ship in a bottle, water's leaking through holes in the bottom, flying flags of ships that have long since sat at the floor of the sea..._ " Logan gritted his teeth, pushing Janus away as the storm grew in size. " _But in defense. **I** set sail alone there is no crew, no one on the deck who can help **me**. This is **my** ship and **I** am the captain!_" Janus clutched his hat. " _Oh captain, let's make a deal! Where we both say the things that we both really feel_." Logan shook his head, backing away as his eyes began to flicker orange. " _I feel scared and I'm starting to sink. And I only sink deeper the deeper I think!_ " Janus and Remus were now yelling through the wind to be heard. " _Oh captain, make up your mind, before the salt burns your eyes, and you run out of time_." Janus held out the staff, a pleading look in his eyes. " _Cause you're popping the cork, you'll get lost in your brain, and you'll lose such with all the things that made you feel sane!_ " When Logan turned away, Janus started belting, forcing himself to be heard. " _Oh captain! Oh captain, deal! Oh, captain deal! Oh, captain, deal! Oh captain, let's make a deal. Where we both say the things that we both really feel._ " Janus and Remus chorused together, reaching out hands for the Logical Side. " _I feel scared and I'm starting to sink. And I only sink deeper the deeper I think!_ " Remus stepped closer. " _Oh captain! Make up your mind, before the salt burns your eyes and you run out of time!_ " The storm began to fade as Logan began to listen. " _As your popping the cork, you'll get lost in your brain and lose all the things that made you feel sane._ " Janus looked hopeful as Logan turned towards them, eyes a brilliant orange now. " _Oh captain! Oh captain, deal!_ " The pair's voices got softer as Logan got closer closer. " _Oh, captain, deal! Oh, captain, deal._ " He collapsed into their arms, shoulders shaking as he cried. The storm was over.

**Author's Note:**

> I blame my fam for me sharting this upon the world. I'm sorry. (P.S. JK I love my famILY, but not this freaking fIC)


End file.
